


A Satire About Fanfiction

by Sheogorath



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Humour, Parody, Satire, lyrics, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song all about our favourite hobby, and only the melody is unoriginal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Satire About Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Because Disney deserves it.  
> Because Disney sues pre-schools for using their cartoons.  
> Because Disney is locking up the Public Domain with wrongful wordmarks.  
> Because Disney is known as Dibsney with good reason.  
> Because... just because.

##  **A Satire About Fanfiction.**

Timon: I'm part of a movement  
Pumbaa: What?  
Timon: Most people have no clue  
Pumbaa: Who?  
Timon: We rewrite stuff, and here's the bottom line  
We make it funny too  
Pumbaa: Oh

Timon: The sweet caress of language  
Our magic's on the net  
And with each impregnation of a guy  
The more success we'll get

Narrator: Can you hear the LOLs tonight?  
Shakespeare got bastardised  
The films and games that we no longer play  
Given new lease on life

Simba: So many plots to create  
My inspiration's games  
The Elder Scrolls is perfect for oneshots  
It's me my mother blames

Nala: We add to our media  
No 'dumb consumers', we  
So we ask IP lawyers one question  
"Why not just let us be?"

Chorus: Can you hear the LOLs tonight?  
Shakespeare got bastardised  
The films and games that we no longer play  
Given new lease on life

Can you hear the LOLs tonight?  
Fox Mulder just gave birth  
When you read the crazy stuff that we write  
You'll understand our mirth

Timon: And if you are an author too  
Who likes to write fanfic  
Pumbaa: Join me in singing this parody  
Together: And make Walt Disney sick!

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2012 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy, share, and perform this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> (Adapted from 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight?'; © 1993 Elton John and Tim Rice. All rights reserved.)


End file.
